Let us party!
by RoguesHeart
Summary: The brotherhood decides to have a party. They invite Rogue and the Acolytes.. What kind of craziness should ensue? Couples be introduced!
1. Let us invite folks!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

Hello mates! RoguesHeart at your service. *dance like a monkey* Anyhoo.. I have decided to write a new fic. A fantastic fic that'll grab your attention with a mere glance at the title. Well no, it didn't but hey you're in here now soo.. Read!! READ AND REVIEW!!

Summary: Rogue gets invited to a party over at the Brotherhood. (* yeah that was a great summary*).

~ there shall be couples: oh so many couples!!

Oh yes, I should say there should will be: OBSCENE LANGUAGE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND UTTER STUPIDITY

Anyhoo.. Let us begin the story!!

LET US PARTY!

Chapter 1: Jean Bash (* this takes place at around 8:30 p.m. on a Saturday)

" It's boring over here, yo."

Toad was sitting in the living room staring at the wall with a dumbfounded look upon his face. Pietro was zooming around the room trying to see if he could break the sound barrier. While Lance and Fred were having a cereal eating contest in the kitchen, naturally Fred won by combining Lucky Charms, Cocoa Pebbles, and Trix together and downing them at the same time. Disgruntled, Lance walked out of the kitchen and plopped down on the couch. 

" Damn, it's boring."

Toad, who was still having a staring contest with the wall, answered.

" Yo, I just said that man."

Lance shrugged.

" Just felt like verifying it."

Pietro, who had tripped over a random pizza box and collided with the wall, pulled himself up from the ground. 

" well-lance-what-do-you-suggest-we-do-about-it?"

" What?"

Sighing at Lance's incompetency, Pietro slowed down his language.

" What do you suggest we do about it?"

" Oh, uh..I don't know."

Pietro rolled his eyes and took a seat in the lazy boy chair. 

" Kind-of-figured-that."

By then, Wanda had came down stairs to find Toad staring dumbly at the wall and the other's sitting around looking stupid. Sighing to herself, she took a seat on the couch next to Lance. 

" Damn..it's boring."

All the men looked at her, and shook their heads.

" We just said that."

" So?"

Deciding not to get into a debate with the firey Goth, they concentrated on thinking what could take away their boredom. Wanda, who was the smartest, snapped up with an idea.

" Let's have a party."

The other's jumped up with happiness and then sat down again.

" I agree with snookums, yo…"

" Don't call me snookums, freak."

" Aww.. You know you love me Sweetums… AAAAHHH!!"

The others watched in amusement as Wanda hexed Toad through the window. Pietro suddenly zipped up and grabbed the portable phone. 

" we-need-to-invite-people."

" WHAT?!"

" We need to invite people."

" Oh..yeah, Who should we invite?"

Everyone sat there pondering. Until Tabitha bust into the house randomly throwing energy bombs.

" Damn, I am sooo bored!"

" WE JUST SAID THAT!"  


" So?"

Wanda dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. 

" We're thinking of throwing a party."  


" Tight!! Who's coming?"  


" Don't know, we been trying to figure it out for a while now.  


Tabitha snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head. 

" How about the Acolytes, betcha they'll liven it up!"

After a small mode of arguing, they all managed to agree on inviting the acolytes. 

" Who else?"

Fred waltzed into the room and plopped onto the floor. While Toad managed to sit down next to him.

" What about the X-Geeks?"

" We ain't about to invite the X-Geeks, yo."

Everyone nodded in agreement.Lance gritted his teeth in anger, just thinking about Scott Summers in his home was enough to make him crack hole in the ground so large that even Satan himself would quiver in fear. Tabitha spoke up after a small while.

" Not all the X-Geeks are bad though, The fuzzy elf's kinda cute."

Wanda shuddered at the thought of Tabitha making out with a blue furry elf man. 

" Well, she's right .. Not all the X-Geeks are all goody-goods."

Lance shook his head. He remembered his failed relationship with Kitty Pride and felt a small twinge of animosity float up. He never really given him a chance, just because he was an opposing team all the sudden he was some horrible guy that she couldn't give the time of day to. And that was fine with him, if she wanted to play like that so could he. 

" What about Rogue?"

Toad's eyes lit up.

" Yeah, Rogue's not so bad yo."

" Roguey's-definetly-not-a-goody-good."

" Now that you mention it, Rogue's always there for us and she does cuss that bitch Jean Grey out from time to time." spoke Lance.

" Yeah, and she did stand up for us when that Abercrombie and Fitch spokesman Scott Summers was getting all up into our faces." spoke Fred.

" That girl has some mad pranking skills." spoke Tabitha. 

Pietro picked up the phone and looked over at the others.

" So-should-I-call-and-invite-her-to-come?"

" WHAT?!"

" Should I call and invite her to come?"

Wanda nodded at him. It would be nice to have another fellow Goth around.

" And tell her to bring some food, yo!"

Pietro rolled his eyes and dialed the number to Xavier's Institute. Then he began to wonder…

" How the hell did he have the number to Xavier's Institute in the first place and why didn't those kids just give the damn rabbit some Trix?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

It had been at least three months since she learned how to control her powers. It had to have been the happiest moment of her life, though it was almost ruined by Jean Grey. She couldn't stand that bitch, since the first day she had joined the Xmen that women had made sure to make her life a living hell. 

Rogue was laying on her bed, listening to Linkin Park when all of the sudden her thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice. 

" Rogue why don't you turn that music down!"

Rogue could feel anger and annoyance pulsate through her veins. 

" Why don't ya make me?!"

After saying that, Rogue rolled over and cranked her music up as high as it could go. It was so loud that the walls were practically vibrating. Kitty was on the other side of the room with head phones on, and was typing on her laptop. She had gotten use to Rogue's choice of music and found ways to get accustom herself to the goth. She had found out the hard way that it wasn't wise to piss the goth off especially when she had tried to "help" her with her wardrobe. That had nearly gotten her a swift kick in the ass. Rogue was tolerable though, not like Jean Grey. And people said that she was nosy. That women always seemed to want to poke her nose into somebody else's business. It didn't help the fact that Jean Grey was everything that Rogue hated. Rogue had a mean temper and one serious violent streak that almost ended with Jean dangling out of the Blackbird by her feet. 

It had nearly taken the entire squad of Xmen to pull her Jean back in. It was scary but hilarious all the same. Kitty turned to look at the goth who was sprawled out on her bed, reading Anne Rice's Interview with a Vampire. Then the sound of their bedroom door slamming open grasped their attention. 

" Listen Rogue, I told you nicely to turn down your radio."

Rogue sat up and sent Jean one of her famous death glares. 

" So?"

Jean flipped her hair from her face and a frown was placed on her perfect little face. 

" So.. I expect you to listen when I tell you something."

Rogue stood up and placed her hand on her hip. 

" No."

Jean's frown deepened.

" Rogue, why do you have to be so difficult?"

Rogue smirked.

" Because ah can."

Jean scowled at her. Rogue began to smirk evilly.

" That's very unreasonable Rogue."

Rogue cocked her head to the side before answering. 

" Ah think ya should stop smiling before you give ya'self anymore crow's feet."

Jean stepped back with an aghast look on her face.

" How dare you Rogue!"

Before Rogue could answer, Kitty stepped into the argument. 

" You know she's like right, Jean, you are like getting wrinkles."

Jean turned to look at Kitty, her pretty little face distorted with anger. 

" Et tu Kitty?" (*A/N: copy from Julius Ceaser's "et tu Brute)

Suddenly, both Rogue and Kitty grabbed Jean's arms. Kitty phased Jean off the balcony into the pool outside, while Rogue contacted Bobby's powers and iced it down so she couldn't escape. 

Kitty phased back into the bedroom, dusting off her shirt. 

" A deed is like totally done." (A/N: quote from Spongebob Squarepants show)

Rogue flopped back onto her bed and began to nod her head to the Linkin Park's song 

" Faint". Kitty resumed her duties back at the laptop and things went back to usual. A ringing noise from the hallway had caught their attention once more. Kitty leapt up and phased through the door to reach the phone, picking it up she was greeted by Pietro's voice.

" Like Hello?"

" Hey, pretty kitty."

" Oh like hey Pietro,like how's it going?"

" Not-bad-can-I-speak-to-Rogue?"

" Like what?"

" Let me talk to Rogue, now!"

" Oh fine, like have a cow or something…. Rogue!!" shrieked Kitty from the hallway. Her high pitched voice made Pietro shrink away from the phone.

" Damn, kitty cat.. Ah think that some dogs in Maryland didn't here ya.."

" Oh don't be so like over dramatic, Rogue.. The phone is like for you."

" Who is it?"

" It's like Pietro.."

" Oh… well give me the phone.."  
  
" Oohoo, is there like something going on between you two?"  


Rogue rolled her eyes.

" Oh yeah, we have makeout sessions everyday.." Rogue answered sarcastically.

Kitty's eyes grew wide with the extraordinary news. 

" Really?"  


" NO!… now give me the damn phone!"

" Like fine, here.. "

" Hello?"

" Oh hey Roguey.."  


Rogue growled into the phone with slight annoyance.

" Didn't ah tell ya not ta call me that?"

" Yeah, sure..whatever.."

" So what do ya want?"

" We're-having-a-party-tonight-and-we-were-wondering-if-you-would-like-to-come?"

" What?"

Pietro sighs.

" We are having a party tonight and we were wondering if you would like to come?"

" Oh sure.. Do ya want me ta bring anything?"

Suddenly shouts from the other side of the phone rang into Rogue's ear.

" Tell her to bring Fritos, yo!"

" Would you shut up Toad!"

" Anything for you Sweetums.."

" AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!……......."

* CRASH!* SHATTER!* BOOM!* " AAAAAHHAHEEEYYAHH!!!!…………"

" Get back here you Slimey Freak!"

" AAAAAHHH.. SNOOKUMS WAIT.. I MEAN WANDA!! AAH!!"

* CRASH!!!* 

~ Silence~

" Err.. Uh.. Pietro?"

~silence~

" Pietro?"

~ silence~

" PIETRO?!"

~ Silence~ 

" Pietro if ya don't answer me ah'm gonna hang up."

" Oh.. Err.. Sorry about that Rogue, uh.. So you coming or not?"

" Yes, ah think ah'll come over early though."

" Why?"

" Ah just froze Cyke's girlfriend in the Xmen's pool."

" HA!! HA!! HA!!! HA!!!.. Wait until I tell the others… see ya later then!"

" Bye."

They both hung up simultaneously. Rogue walked back into her room and found Kitty sitting her bed staring at her all wide-eyed. 

" Where are you like going?"

" Away."

" To where?"

" To the wonderful world of Cotton Fluff, wanna come?"  


Kitty sighed and walked out of the room in a huff. 

" No need to be like all sarcastic.." she muttered under her breath.

Rogue turned her attention back to the party. She would at least need to pick up some beer, champagne, a couple packs of cigs, and a bag of Fritos (for Toad of course). This was going to be an interesting party. 

****

Muwhahahahaa!! That was soo great!! I'm gonna go make the next chapter now!! Believe me this will be probably be one of the best stories you've ever read!! PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!! THERE WILL BE FUTURE ROMYNESS AND SITUATIONS THAT WILL DISTURB YOU WITH LAUGHTER!! PLEASE REVIEW FOR LITTLE OL' ME!!

~ RoguesHeart~


	2. The contest

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

Howdy!! I just loved those reviews!! Thanks to: Ishandahalf, Pomegranate Queen, Micheal Khale, Carla P, Floods-Evo, and SickmindSucker for your reviews!!! I knew you would love the whole Jean Bashing! Do not worry, there shall be oh so much more Jean Bashing. Then the mysterious death of Scott Summers!!! MUWAHAHAAAA!! Thought you would like to know that I can't stand those two. Stupid red head bitch and her neutered laser-eyed puppy.. (* grr…*) Anyhoo, Cuz of those fabulous reviews that I received, there shall be oh so much more written!!

Recap: The brotherhood is bored, they decide to have a party. They agree on inviting Rogue and the Acolytes (* cuz they can*). Jean gets frozen in the swimming pool, Kitty has a shrill voice and Toad got smacked around a bit.. . Well now that ya'll are up to date, let us continue!! 

Oh yeah in case you're wondering " Who's Lambchop" : There used to be a show called Lambchop and Friends, which featured a talking lamb and horse (* they were puppets) and they always sang stupid songs. It was very annoying and amusing at the same time.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

Let us Party!

Chapter 2

" This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friends!.."  


" SHUT UP!!"  


Remy sat in the living room, rubbing his throbbing temples. John had been singing that song for well over three hours now. Even after being threatened with death numerous times by himself, Sabretooth, Colossus (* who's usually a quiet passive guy), and even Magneto! But no, the little fire bug just had to keep on singing that damn song.. Damn Lambchop! Why did they have to make such a song? If he ever got his hands on that damn sheep, he swore that he would blow her from her ass on up!

" Some people started singing it not knowing what it was.. And they continue singing it no

matter just because this is the song that doesn't end…."  


" DAT'S IT!!" 

Remy lunged at Pyro who was currently dancing around the house in neon pink boxers. 

" Woah, mate calm down!"

" DIE!"   


" AAAHHH!!!"

Colossus was about to reach over to stop Remy from killing John but the phone rang. Reaching over, he answered.

" Hello?"

" Hey Colossus."

" Oh, hi Wanda, hows it going?"  


" Fine, anyways can you put John on the phone?"

Suddenly a high pitched scream and explosion rang into Wanda's ears. 

" WOAH CALM DOWN REMY!!" 

* Crash! * BOOM!* 

" Hey mate, if you keep going like this ya gonna blow up the whole house AAAHH!!.."

* BOOM!!* 

~ silence~ 

" Ha you missed mate!! This is the song that never ends, it goes on and AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

* CRASH!! * BOOM!!*

~ silence~

Shaking his head, Colossus turned back to the phone. 

" Err.. Yeah he's kind of busy right now, can I take a message?"

" Oh, uh.. Yeah.. We're kind of having a party and we were wondering if you'd want to come.."

" Okay, let me ask the others."

" Ok."  


Colossus turned to face the other boys. John was on the floor being half suffocated with a pillow with Remy sitting on him with a maniacal look on his face. Sabretooth had shit himself from laughing so hard and he was currently waddling towards the bathroom. 

" Uh Guys, Wanda wants to know if you would like to go to a party?"

" When?" asked a half dead Pyro.

Colossus shrugged and turned back to the phone.

" When?"  


" Tonight."

" Oh."

Turning back to the men, he answered.

" Tonight."

Remy, who was still attempting to smother John, gave a thumbs up. Then a muffled voice came out from under the pillow.

" HMMMWFCONNIMINGG.."

" What?, Remy lift up the pillow."

" No."

" Remy.."

" But he'll start singin' again, and Remy has had enough of de damn song dat never ends!"  


" Remy.." As he spoke Colossus began to transform into his metallic form. 

" Fine, no need t' get all hostile wit' Remy."

Remy lifted the pillow from John's head. John laid on the ground wide-eyed and gasping heavily for breath. 

" So what did you say John."

John looked up before answering.

" Oh yeah, who's goin' to be there?"

Colossus turned back to the phone.

" Who's going to be there?"

" Well, it's going to be us you know: Toad, Lance, Pietro, Tabitha and we decided on inviting

Rogue." 

" Ok."

Colossus turned back to the others.

" She says it's going to be Toad, Lance, Pietro, Tabitha, and the X chick Rogue."

Remy cocked his handsome eyebrow suggestively while John stared at Colossus strangely. 

" They're inviting those X Geeks, have those mates lost their minds?"

Colossus shook his head.

" I said an Xman, they just invited Rogue."

" Why?"

" Why should it matter to you John?"

John pulled himself up from the ground.

" I don't know about you mate but I don't want to listen to some goody-good spout crap

about how its great to be on the side of good."

Remy glared at John hatefully. Then decided to take it back considering the fact that John could have an argument with the toaster oven proved that his opinion couldn't be worth much of anything. Wanda had overheard what John had said and huffed onto the phone.

" Tell John that Rogue isn't a "goody-good" and she's invited because she's the only 

cool one out of the entire Xmen."

" Wanda told me to tell you John, that Rogue is not a goody-good and she'll kick your ass 

for saying she was."

" Hey I didn't say that.."

John yanked the phone from Colossus's grasp. Who was grinning insanely. 

" What do you mean you'll kick my arse Shiela?"  


Wanda hissed into the phone and magically sent a hex bolt to John. (A/N: I really do like John, I just felt like torturing him don't know why) 

" Oww… Bloody Hell what was that for?"

" Being a dumb ass, so.. Are you coming or what?"

" Sure I guess."

" Good, the party starts at 10."  


" Alright."

" Buhbye."

With that, Wanda hung up the phone and turned to face the other Brotherhood members. 

" Everything is set, now Lance do you have the good shit?"

Lance held up a bag that looked strangely like weed. 

" Have I ever disappointed you?"

" Yes."

" Well I didn't this time, so there.."

Wanda sat crosslegged on the floor and placed her fingertips together.

" Excellent." (A/N: copied from Mr. Burns *Simpsons*)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rogue began to head out of the X mansion when all of the sudden she was stopped by Scott Summers. He was livid, he had just found out that the perfect Jean Grey was frozen at the bottom of the swimming pool. Alive but still frozen. 

" Rogue how could you do that to Jean?"

" Easy just throw her into the pool and use Bobby's powers to freeze the water."

Scott threw his hands into the air dramatically.

" You know that attacking other teammates is forbidden."

" And?"

" And, attacking precious perfect… errr.. Jean is breaking rules."  


Rogue dismissed him with her hand and precede to walk out the mansion.

" What can ah say, Ah'm a rebel against society."

Scott's pea-sized brain was incapable of comprehending what Rogue had just said. Who would deliberately disobey orders. The pressure of thinking got to much for the little neutered puppy so his head exploded. Rogue walked away unflinching while laughing hysterically.

Then she hotwired Scott' s Mercedes Benz and drove through the X-gate.

" Hmm… what should I get first?"

Magically, a list appeared into her hand.

" Hmm.. I need beer, cigs, a bag of Fritos, and a bong.. Wait a bong?"

Just like before, the items magically appeared in the car. (A/N: yeah she's been watching Harry Potter too much)

Speeding the car down the street, she managed to arrive at the Brotherhood house in less than five minutes.

" Good thing ah took those race car driving classes."

Stepping out of the car and balancing the items in her arms, she knocked upon the door. The minute her fist touched the door, it fell in. Revealing an astonished looking Tabitha and a flabbergasted Toad. Both Tabitha and Toad immediately ran up to Rogue and grabbed the beer and stuff. Then Rogue picked up on an argument between Lance and Pietro. 

" I-am-a-way-better-kisser-than-you!"

" No your not!" 

" Are too!"

" Are not!" 

Rogue waved at them, which interrupted their argument. 

" Hey Roguey!"

" Hey Pietro."

Lance had walked out of the room and came back with a beer in hand. Then he glanced at the broken door. 

" So are you gonna fix the door?"

" Nope."

" Oh.. Oh well."  


Toad burst into the room holding the bag of Fritos.

" Rogue you are my savior, yo!"

Rogue bowed dramatically and walked into the living room. Flopping onto the couch, she grabbed the remote and turned to one of the music channels.

" So when does this party get started?"

Everyone shrugged and stared at Rogue.

" What?"

Pietro sped up beside Rogue.

" So-you-can-touch-now-huh?"

" What?"

" So you can touch now?"  


Rogue shifted uncomfortably under his stupid gaze.

" Yeah, so?.."  


Suddenly Pietro and Lance grabbed her and led her into the middle of the room.

" What the hell are ya'll doing?"

" Settling a contest."

Placing her hands on her hips, she smirked.

" What kind of contest?"

" Which one of us is the better kisser contest."

Rogue frowned.

" So what does that have to do with me?"

" Your-are-the-judge."

" What?"

" You are the judge."

" What?!"

Lance grabbed Rogue shoulders.

" Pucker up Roguey!"

Before Lance placed his lips on Rogue, Cajun music erupted through the house. Turning, they saw everyone's favorite character: Remy LeBeau standing in the doorway. His trench coat billowing dramatically in the wind, that seemed to come out of nowhere. 

" Now y' wouldn't be startin' no kissin' contest wit'out Remy, would y'?"  


Tabitha swooped over to Remy and linked her arm with his. 

" Now why would we do such a thing like that, now pucker up Remy ol' boy!"

Tabitha closed her eyes and scrunched her lips into a kissy-kiss fashion. Remy raised an eyebrow and carefully slipped his arm away from the crazy girl's. Then he waltzed over to where Rogue stood looking on with confusion. Cajun herbs and spices wafted through the air as he got closer to Rogue. 

" Now let's see if Remy still be havin' his touch."

With their lips only inches apart Remy leaned down to kiss Rogue, he was suddenly stopped by a light tapping on his shoulder. Irritated, Remy turned to see Lance, Pietro, John, and Colossus glaring at him. They all seemed to be lined up behind Rogue. 

" You-can't-cut-cajun-there's-a-line!"

" What?"

" You can't cut, there's a line!"

Sighing, Remy walked to the back of the line. He watched as Lance made an attempt to woo the young goth. She merely shook her head and smiled. Then came Pietro, who had dipped her dramatically by holding one arm around her waist while her arms were wrapped around his neck. When they pulled up, Rogue waved her hand dismissively. 

"Well that was different."

After that came John , who decided to make little fire hearts around their heads as he attempted to make the goth enticed by his firey nature. Once more she turned him down but not before asking him to refrain from burning her hair. 

Colossus suddenly chickened out and skipped out of the house. Then it began to rain and he rusted out in the driveway. And everyone had a nice long laugh. 

Finally it was Remy's turn. Rogue turned and was struck with fascination as his heavily scented cologne wafted into her nose. He gazed down upon her with his red on onyx eyes. Her emerald green eyes seemed to bear into his soul and slowly take apart the insecurities that held within his heart. Remy leaned in and at first lightly brushed up against her lips, then finally he engulfed her mouth passionately with his. It was pure bliss even though it lasted for maybe only a few seconds. When they pulled back both of them were breathless. 

" DAMN…." 

Turning, Both Rogue and Remy were greeted with the entire occupancy of the household, minus Colossus who was still rusting out on the driveway. They had mysteriously popped popcorn and were all gathered on the couch watching them intently. Toad was the first to speak up.

" That was like a made for t.v. moment, yo."  


Everyone nodded in agreement. Suddenly Lance and Pietro stood up. 

" So-who-won-the-contest?"

" WHAT?!"

" So who won the contest?"

Rogue gave her best impression of hard thinking before answering. 

" Well I would have to say in first place is Remy LeBeau.."

" Remy knew it… "

" SHUT UP!"

" And in second place would be John Allerdyce…"

" Hey!, I lost to the Cajun?"  


" In third place was, Pietro Maximoff.."  


" I-just-got-beaten-by-a-swamp-rat-and-a-pyromaniac."

" In fourth place, Lance Alvers.."

Everyone laughed at Lance because he had last place. Lance sulked in the corner of the room while Wanda whipped up with another idea.

" Let's play truth or dare.."

" Why?"

" I don't know, the author told me to say that…"

" So?"

Roguesheart suddenly pops into the story, her face contorted with anger.

" DO IT NOW!!"

" Fine shiela, don't get y're panties in a bind."

" YOU DO KNOW I HAVE TH E POWER TO KILL YOU RIGHT?!"

" Eep.. Yes.. We shall play Truth or Dare."

" GOOD."

Then Roguesheart leaves the story and allows the characteres to continue with their daily lives. 

" So.. How we be doin' dis?"

Rogue whipped out Tequila and seven shot glasses. 

" Whoever says truth or doesn't follow through with a dare must take a shot of Tequila."

Then Lance whips out with his bag of "medical" marijuana.

" And has to take a lovely sniff of this."

Rogue scratched her head.

" That might have been why a bong was on my list earlier." 

" Huh?"

" Nevermind."

Remy wrapped his arm around Rogue's waist, and with his other hand he waved it dramatically.

" Let the games begin."

" Let's play twister.."

" Okay Toad, where the hell did that come from?"

" Nowhere Sweetums… AAAAAHHH!!"  


* CRASH!*

****

Hello.. Yeah this was a weird chapter. Anyhoo, things shall get even more funnier from here on out. Put a bit of Romyness in there as you read. Yeah, this is kinda taking a 70's Show, theme..kinda. Oh well that's life. PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE REVIEW!! *grovels*

~**Roguesheart~**


	3. Kill the Perfect Chickorita!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Ah it has been quite a while since my last update, has it not? Well I am more than willing to make up for it now!! Let us just say, I was suffering from a little thing called writer's block and I needed to see Lord of the Rings III Return of the King before I exploded. Now, that. . . . Was a good movie. I like Legolas (*sing sing voice) I like Legolas!!! Anyhoo. . . I have begun to stray off topic. 

Recap: The Brotherhood are having a party with only the Acolytes and Rogue invited. They have a lovely contest, dramatic entrances. . . And then they danced like monkeys. Mmmm. . . Chocolate covered cannibalistic monkeys. . . Oops I'm straying again. Now we shall continue with our lovely story!! Oh yeah, IF THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO DO NOT ENJOY OR TAKE PLEASURE IN JEAN BASHING THEN I WOULD SUGGEST YOU READ ANOTHER FIC CUZ THIS ONE SHALL BE FILLED WITH IT!! FILLED I SAY!!! On with the story…

Let us Party

Chapter 3: Kill the Perfect People

" Wakey Wakey, Jean Grey.."

Rogue smacked Jean's half conscious face. The others had grown wary of their truth and dare game so they decided to kidnap Jean Grey. They had snuck into the Xmansion through the back door and found her sitting in the living room, basking in her perfect glory. Rogue had spouted out a Xena-like battle cry and smacked her upside the head with a cold dead fish. Because the fish was so disgusting and it had pulled a strand of her perfect hair out of place, Jean had fallen into a coma-like sleep. 

Their heist was almost ruined when Kitty had walked downstairs to see Rogue dragging an unconscious and fishy smelling Jean across the floor. But Rogue was able to vouch her silence by making John strip dance for her to Kelis's "Milkshake" song. It was a rather hilarious sight indeed. 

" Wha…where am I?…"

" Hello, Jean Grey."

" Rogue?…what are you doing here and why do I smell like fish?"

Rogue flashed Jean a sinister smirk.

" All will be told in time.."  


As Jean's vision began to return, she sensed her arms were bound to something. Glancing down, she saw that her body was bound to a chair.

" What the… What is going on here Rogue?!"

Suddenly, Rogue erupted into deliciously evil laughter. The lights in the room began to darken until the only light that was left was the one that surrounded Jean Grey. 

After a small minute, Jean noticed two glowing red eyes.

" Who are you?…"

Dramatic Cajun music wafted into the air as Remy walked into he light.

" Jem' apelle Remy LeBeau, _Chienne." (A/N: hope I spelled that right)_

Jean frowned slightly. She didn't know French because she thought herself too perfect to bother herself with such trivial languages. 

" What?"  


Rogue suddenly stepped into the light. Then she took her hand and severely bitch slapped Jean's face. 

" Are ya hitting on mah man, hussy?!"

Remy grinned at Rogue.

" Remy be y' man, Chere.. Remy be touched.."

Rogue shot Remy a death glare that would've made Wolverine keel over. Remy laughed uneasily and slipped back into the darkness leaving Rogue and Jean alone.

Jean gazed her perfect little eyes up at Rogue.

" I wasn't hitting on him.."  


" Oh yeah, Ah believe that as much as ah believe that ya ain't a skanky bitch."

Jean gasped. She was shocked that Rogue would use such foul language in the presence of such a mighty and higher authority. 

" What?!"

Pietro suddenly showed up by Rogue's side and slapped Jean as well. Rogue jumped in front of Pietro before he would start pummeling Jean Grey.

" Wait!"

" What?"

Rogue began to hold her index finger up to Pietro to scold him.

" Guys aren't supposed ta hit girls."

" Not even Jean Grey?"

Rogue sighed sadly to herself. 

" Nope, not even the slut that is the perfect Jean Grey."

" Damn, well-what-should-I-do-then?"

" What?"

" What should I do then?.."

Rogue smiled maliciously.

" Be a witness.."  


" A witness?"  


Rogue spun around and held her hands into the air. 

" HIT THE LIGHTS!!"

With a huge bang, fluorescent light filled the room. Blinding the light-sensitive Remy and making the sugar high Pietro fall over in surprise. Rogue's outfit had somehow changed into one that was similar to Judge Judy and she was magically sitting atop of a stand, holding a gavel. 

The other's were sitting in the jury seats staring manaically at Jean, who was sitting in the dunce corner. 

Colossus stood on the left side of the room, holding what seemed to be a night stick in his right hand. On his shirt, he had a nametag that said BAILIFF. 

" All rise for the Sometimes- Honorable Judge Darkholme."

Everyone stood up and saluted Rogue. Rogue nodded her head.

" Ya may be seated."

The whole jury sat back in their (magically appearing) lazy boy chairs. Rogue sat at her podium and shuffled with some papers (yes they were magically appearing as well). 

" Ahem.. This is case Jean Grey Torture Experiment .."

The jury cries out in excitement but Rogue's gavel shut them up as she waved it threateningly. 

" Now, we are here to see what kind of torture shall be used on little miss perfect."

Jean looked around, attempting to ignore the hard stares directed to her. 

" Umm..Rogue?"

Rogue stood up quickly, flames darting in her eyes.

" It's ya honor."

Jean shrunk back in her chair.

" Err…Your Honor?"

"What?!"

" May I pose a question to the umm..court?"

" Talk now."

" Umm.. If this is a trial shouldn't I have a lawyer or something?"  


The entire jury began to dramatically boo her. Remy stood up and whipped tomatoes out of his magic trench coat and handed them down to the people of the jury. Then Remy chucked his tomato at Jean, striking her directly in the forehead. 

"Ow, what was that for?!"

" Fo' every stupid question, _Chienne_, y' shall be punished wit a tomato smack!"

" But."

*SMACK*

" Oww.."

A loud thumping noise alerted them to Rogue's presence at the podium. 

" Silence NOW and cease the tomato throwing!"

" AWwwww…"

" Oh, Okay just one more tomato.."

The entire jury hurled their tomatoes at Jean, who now was suffering from citric acid overdose. Her eyes had taken on a puffy look, making her look far from perfect. 

" Why are you doing this to me.." she wailed.

Rogue smirked evilly once more. 

"Because we can.. "

" WWWAAAHHH…"  


" Shut up Bitch!"  


"WwwAAAAAAAAAHH!!! "

Rogue turned to face Colossus.

" Bailiff deal with this!"

Colossus walked up to Jean and bitch slapped her. It had immediately stopped her crying but she was still sniffling. Colossus glanced up at Rogue, who nodded her head once more.

* Sniffle* Sniffle* SniffAAAAAHHHH!!*

Colossus had pulled up his metallic form over his fist and punched Jean so hard that it broke her nose and a few of her precious little teeth fell out. The entire jury flinched at the sound of the breaking bones but Rogue was reveling in Jean Grey's pain. 

" Ymou Bwoke mah nose…"  


Rogue smiled malevolently.

" Ah'm sure he did, now do ya plan ta be quiet or do we have ta do some more convincing?"

Jean closed her mouth and stared at Rogue with wide eyes.

" Now, Ah have come ta a conclusion that Jean Grey does need a lawyer.."

" BOO!!" screamed Tabitha.

" Ahem, Bailiff.."  


Colossus resumed his metallic form and walked menacingly over to Tabitha. Tabitha immediately sat down and hushed her mouth. Smiling successfully, Colossus returned to his post. 

" Thank ya kindly, Bailiff."

" No Prob."

Rogue returned her attention back to Jean Grey, who was bleeding all over her pretty little khaki pants. 

" Your lawyer shall be… SCOTT SUMMERS!"

With that, Scott Summers waltzed into the court with a black business suit on and matching black sun glasses (visors is more like it). Court official music played in the background as he took a seat across from Jean. He took one long glance at Jean and laughed. 

This took everybody by surprise but they joined in. After the laughter died down, Colossus lightly slipped up beside Rogue and asked her a question (Secretly). Rogue nodded her head in acknowledgment. 

" Ah payed Mesmero, ta take over his mind."

" Oooh…That's ingenius!"

" Ah know.. Now let us continue the trial."

Rogue turned her attention to Scott who was filing away some paper work. 

" Well Scott, what's your case?"

Scott stood up and walked around the room dramatically.

" You see your honor, Perfect little Jean Grey is a bitch and she should die for her 

bitchy sins. "

Jean gasped at Scott's words.

" Scott.. Why?"  


Scott turned and faced Jean.

" Because I'm sick of being your lackey dammit!… the dumb ass behind the perfect wittle 

Jean Grey.. Well I want more.. I don't want to be known as Tight Ass Scott with his Gay 

Ass Condescending Voice." 

The entire jury , including Rogue watched the spectacle before him. 

" Wow, who knew there were so many sides to the neutered laser-eyed puppy dog?"

****

To know the conclusion of this lovely trial! You must Stay tuned till next time for the next episode of: Let us Party!!

~RoguesHeart~


	4. Let us Steal Some Jeeps

Disclaimer: I do not own the Xmen….. I would be so freaking rich.. Do I look rich to you?? Huh Huh?? Huh?? I don't hear any answers!… Oh and I don't own the songs either… :p

****

Why Hello.. I am RoguesHeart. I am the purveyor of this well-regarded fan fiction story. I shall bring to you Jean Bashing, Scott Bashing, and other people I hate Bashing. Remy is hot. Rogue is cool. John is nuts. Colossus becomes a bailiff. Jean has a broken nose. Scott needs freedom. YAY!! REVIEWS!! Thanks to: Floods-Evo, Ishandahalf, Star of Chaos, and Hyper Rogue.

Recap: Jean is put on trial. Colossus breaks her nose. Remy throws tomatoes. Scott hates Jean's sorry ass. Life is perfect now that the jury shall decide on Jean's torturous death. Let us CONTINUE!!!. . . 

Let us Party

Chapter 4: Cliffs and Stolen Jeeps

The icy wind whipped through the air, causing for violent chills to course up Jean Grey's spine.

" Please Rogue.. Think about this."

" No,The time for thinking is OVER!"

Rogue stood behind Jean, holding onto the rope that was wrapped around Jean's waist. Remy stood on her right side clutching several tomatoes and Scott stood on her left grinning madly. Jean stared up at Scott with wide puppy dog eyes. 

" Scott…"

Scott raised his hand slapped her across her face.

" Shut up, it's my turn now!"

Jean glanced frantically around at the surrounding group. 

" Please…"

Pietro popped his head up from the crowd. 

" Let's drop her."

The others nodded in agreement and began to chant. 

_Drop her!… Drop her!…. Drop her!!…. Drop her!!…_

Rogue smiled malevolently, eyes twinkling with mischief. 

" Well ya heard the verdict.."

Remy took his place behind Rogue. Then he leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

" _Chere?.._"

" Yes."  


" Remy be havin' some spare tomatoes, y' wan' Remy t' get rid of dem?"

__

Rogue stepped to the side to allow for Remy to "get rid" of the spare vegetables (a/n: or are they fruit?). 

She watched as Remy charged the tomatoes and chucked them at the now prone Jean Grey. They exploded in her face, creating a juicy red mess similar to blood to splatter across her perfect wittle face. Laughter erupted from the crowd as Jean cried aloud. 

Scott ran up behind her and pulled off his sunglasses, revealing two incredibly bright eye beams. Shooting the beam out, he struck her squarely in the chest sending her sailing off the rise of the cliff. Rogue and the others ran to the edge and watched her as she fell to her sudden doom. John created little fire pixie demons to follow her down to the jagged rocks below. Half of the crowd was watching Scott's major breakdown of hysterical laughter. That went like such: MUWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Rogue snapped her fingers and turned back to face Scott. She watched as his facial expressions changed from maniacal to fear to shock. His once cool demeanor was placed with an uptight attitude. He stared down at where Jean Grey had fallen and screamed.

" Nooo, not my perfect redhaired girlfriend.. NOOOOOO!!"

With that, Scott jumped off the cliff to join his dumb ass girlfriend, who was already impaled on the bottom of the cliff floor. Everyone watched this in relative silence until they heard the thump of a body hitting the ground below. 

" YAAAAY!!!"

After a few moments, the group got bored with reminiscing about Jean and Scott's death. Lance leaned up against a tree outside while Toad leapt around to avoid Wanda's death glares. John ogled his lovely little flame puppy while Tabitha amused herself by popping little energy bombs off Piotr's metallic frame. Remy and Rogue were sitting on the cliff dangling their legs over the edge gazing up at the waxing moon. Suddenly Tabitha shot up from the ground (yeah she was sitting down) and scrunched a fist into the air. 

" Man, what do we do now?"

Rogue exchanged glances with Pietro. 

" How about we go out into town?"

The others nodded in agreement. Todd hopped down from his new perch in the oak tree. Fred looked over at Lance.

" Can we stop off at a store first?"

" Why?"

Todd piped in.

" Man we got the munchies, yo."

Remy gracefully helped Rogue to her feet and directed her over to the car she had stolen earlier. Rogue shook her head at Remy and turned to the others. 

" Let's take Lance's jeep."

Lance began to count how many people where there and refused.

" Naw man, there's too many people.."

Toad looked at the Rogue's pilfered vehicle and back at Lance's jeep.

" How about we take both cars?"

Rogue shook her head.

" No….two cars equal doubled the amount of gas which sums up to lack of money to get gas."

Lance agreed with her, gas prices were way up this year. Rogue pursed her lips and creased her eyebrows in firm concentration. Pietro began to pace the floor rapidly, trying to conjure up some kind of idea. Remy massaged Rogue's shoulders sensually to help her think. Suddenly her head snapped up, Remy glanced down at the gothic beauty and was surprised to see a wide smirk across her face. 

****

" The X-men have a lot of jeeps."

Pietro cocked an eyebrow and his eyes glowed mischievously.

" Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Miss Rogue?"

Rogue grinned at Pietro knowingly. They knew each other long enough to actually figure out what each other were thinking. 

" Let us go!!"

Remy glanced from the silver haired boy to the gothic beauty. 

" Wait, _Chere_, go where?"

Rogue didn't answer but gestured for him to get into the passengers side of the seat. Remy obeyed and got into the car and sat next to Rogue while Pietro sat behind her. Rogue rolled down the car window and glanced out at the others, who had confused expressions. 

" We'll be right back.."

With that, Rogue started the car and began to drive down West Market St. Remy turned to face Rogue.

" So what we be doin' _Chere_?"

Not taking her eyes off the road, she left it to Pietro to answer.

" We-are-going-to-take-a-few-jeeps-from-the-Xmen."

" _Quoi? "_

Pietro sighed dramatically.

" We are going to take some jeeps from the Xmen."

Remy's mouth stood agape for a moment, making Rogue laugh aloud. Remy glanced at Rogue and returned the devilish smile. 

" Y' be a naughty _femme_, non?"

Rogue flipped her hair from her face and smirked. 

" Can't be helped."

Remy leaned in and pecked her lightly on the cheek. 

"Mmm…Remy like dat in his _filles_."

Rogue blushed slightly while Pietro scoffed quietly in the back seat. As they began to close in on the X-mansion, Rogue began to debrief the others on the plan. 

"Ah will go inside and distract the X-men as long as ah can while Pietro, you get the car keys for each jeep we need. Remy , ah need ya ta sneak into the garage and choose which vehicles we need. By then, Pietro should have the keys and ya'll will drive off unnoticed. Then ah'll leave in the car we came in and all meet up back at the brotherhood."

" YES MA"AM!" they said with firm dignity.

Rogue rolled her eyes at them.

" And if by any means any part of the plan fails ah'd suggest we do a grab and run situation."

Pietro smirked.

" Grab-the-shit-and-run."

They all laughed aloud. Finally, they reached the X-mansion. Rogue parked the car at the front door, leaving the car running for immediate departure. 

Rogue silently gestured for the others to hide as she began to walk into the mansion. She was immediately greeted by an overzealous Logan.

" Hey Stripes, what you doin' back so early?"

Rogue stared innocently at Logan. 

" By whatever do ya mean, Wolvie?"

Logan snarled.

" I know you kid, and you just don't come home early unless somethings wrong."

Rogue rolled her eyes and began to head into the kitchen. A small gust of wind passed by her and the blur of Pietro's body alerted Rogue that the plan was now in action. 

Logan sniffed the air. He could've sworn he had caught the scent of Magneto's little brat, Pietro. But the scent faded as fast as it came. Shaking it off, he focused his attention on the firey little goth who was now raiding the refrigerator. 

" Stripes?"

" Yeeesss…."

" I haven't seen Red or Cyke anywhere lately, do you know where they could possibly be?"

Rogue glared back at Logan. 

" Do ah look like ah really care where " little miss ah'm too good for ya" and her tightwad 

Lackey are?"  


Logan cracked a small smile. He had known better than to ask her such a stupid question. But one thing was getting to him. First he thought he was hallucinating the scent but he wasn't. She definitely had the smell of the Cajun on her. 

" Why do you smell like Gumbo?"

Rogue shrugged and looked away from Logan. 

" Must've been what ah've eaten."

" And what did you eat?"

Another breezed hit Rogue as she turned to face Logan. For a split second she saw Pietro waving at her in the kitchen doorway but when Logan turned to see who she was looking at , he was long gone. 

" Well see ya Wolvie… "

Logan stared at her suspiciously. 

" What did ya come here for Stripes?"

Rogue feigned mock hurt.

" Ah was checking if we had any party favors."

Logan growled, he knew that she was lying but he couldn't prove it.

" Fine then Stripes… get goin."

Rogue pecked him on the cheek and winked. 

" See ya Daddy.."

Logan frowned.

" Ah ain't ya daddy.."

" Nope, but ya close enough to being one.. Buhbye Wolvie!!"

Rogue rushed out of the mansion and jumped into her car. Driving away from the mansion, she made sure to circle around several times. Finally driving back to the brotherhood, she saw two outstandingly huge jeeps parked on the front lawn. 

Rogue stopped the car and got out to meet the grinning Cajun and Speedster. 

" Howdy Roguey!"

Remy bowed dramatically and kissed her hand.

" We have confiscated de goods.."

Rogue smiled and patted him on the head, with her free hand. 

" Good job, Swamp Rat."

Remy frowned slightly at the nickname.

" Remy don' mind y' givin' him petnames but Swamp Rat?"

Rogue shrugged.

" Y' from the Bayous right."

" Oui."

" Well that makes ya a Swamp Rat."

Remy smirked at her analogy.

" Y' from de South too.."

" Yeah so?"

" Well dat makes y' a River Rat."

" Hey…"

Rogue turned to see the others smirking. Wanda smiled at the threesome: Pietro, Remy, and Rogue. 

" Sorry to interrupt but we want to get some, as Toad would say, munchies."

Rogue nodded in agreement.

" Well then let's go."

****

Oh yeah, new update. SOOOOOOOOOOOOO COOOOOOOOOLLL!!! I shall make the next chappy now!! I LIKE CHOCOLATE COVERED CANNIBALISTIC MONKEYS!!! 

Sorry, turret syndrome.. (no offense to those who has it) Anyhoo: REVIEW LIKE MAD!! REVIEW PLEASE!!

~RoguesHeart~


	5. Shopping down at de ol' KMart shopping s...

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

Why hello my esteemed fans!! I do believe that you seem to enjoy my wittle story. I like this story too, but I shall advance it far beyond the normal reaches of insanity. Mmm. . . Insanity. . . Thanks to all that reviewed!! Sorry, I don't have a chance to write down your names yet. 

Recap: Jean got shot by Scott off a cliff. Scott realizes what he has done and jumps down after her. Are they dead? The world shall never know.. Anyhoo: Rogue, Remy, and Pietro steel some X-Jeeps from the X-men cuz they could (think hummer). Drive back to the brotherhood and now they all shall go out for some munchies. (A/N: I don't know why, but I don't say food.. I say munchies or munchitude)

Let Us Party! (A/N: this ain't your average party… we like to travel n' shit)

Chapter 5: Shopping down at K-Mart

They needed munchies, so they all decided to go down to the k-mart. The minute they walked into the doors, everyone was hit with an amnesia-like pulse. What did they need to get?

Rogue had carefully decided that they should split up and buy whatever they wanted (a/n: on Scott's credit card of course). The groups went as such, Group 1 contained: Rogue, Remy, Pyro, and Wanda. Group 2 consisted of: Toad, Pietro, Tabitha, Lance, Colossus, and Fred. 

Rogue turned to address both groups. Her hand raised in a dignified manner. 

" We are here to spend all the money off of Scott's credit card."

With saying this, Rogue magically whipped out Scott's wallet from her pocket. She began to rummage through the wallet and pulled out several different credit cards. Rogue handed each one their own credit card. 

" Cool man.. I have a mastercard!!"

" Yo, never would have thought that the man had a gold card!"

" Remy has a Visa!!"

" Why-do-I-have-a-American-Express?"

" Yeah, Capital One card!!"

" Oooh…Discovery card."

Rogue nodded at them all and turned towards the electronic appliances, Remy fast on her tail.

" Wait up Chere!" 

John walked up to the barbeque items with Wanda following him exasperatedly. 

" John I swear if you light this store on fire…."

" HA!! HA!!! HA!!!" 

Rogue rolled her eyes and continued down to the cd section. Remy roamed over to the RB section for some good "dancing" music. Rogue turned to face Remy.

" Remy?"

Remy looked up from the RB section.

" _Quoi?"_

" Ah think we might need a shopping cart."

Remy nodded and glanced around the store. Noticing that someone had abandoned their cart, he figured that it was justified. Finders keepers, losers weepers law applied in this situation. Sure there were some personal items in there but who cares… 

He carefully pulled the cart over to where Rogue was standing with an armful of CD's. She dumped them into the cart and turned to the other aisle.

" Hey Remy, do ya want anything?"

" Oui."

" What is it?"

" You."

Rogue rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully.

" Ya horndog.."

Remy flashed a handsome smirk at her.

" Just de way y' like it eh _Chere_?"

Rogue placed an arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him.

" Yup."

Remy leaned down and planted a small kiss on her cheek. Rogue smiled back up at him and

raised her free arm into the air.

" Now let us max out Scott's credit cards!!" 

John stood in the aisle of barbeque grills and thought he was in heaven. Wanda glanced around skeptically.

" What are you doing John?"

John glanced over at Wanda, eyes wide with joy.

" Let's buy them all Sheila!"

" Why?"

John spun around the aisle, holding onto a small handheld grill. 

" We can have a barbecue party!"

Wanda opened her mouth to disagree and rant but changed her mind. It was actually a good idea. 

" Sure, that sounds cool."

John squealed loudly and grabbed a cart from a little old lady and ran back to the isle. Then he began to load the cart with at least fifty different grills from George Forman's Lean Mean Fat Reducing Machine to Big Bob's Holy Moly Meat Roasting and Automatic Cow Killer. 

Wanda magically whipped out a cell phone and called her brother who was on the other side of the store, in the food section. It rang for at least five minutes before Pietro picked up. 

" Silver-Haired-Love-God-Speaking-Tell-Me-Your-Woes!"

" Pietro?"

" Huh, Wanda?"

" Yeah Pietro…we need meat."

" What?"

" We're going to barbeque."

" Oh, well what kind of meat?"

" Steak..Hamburgers..Sausage..Ribs…all meat under the sun."

" Even.."

" No Pietro, no hog maws or any intestinal nastiness…it is un needed and disgusting.."

" Just joking, I'll just get all the meat I can find."

" Okay then. See you later Love God."

*phone laughter*

" Hey, The ladies go for it."

" Are they retarded?"

" Ha.. Ha.., I'll see ya."

Wanda ended her call and returned her attention back to the John. 

" We're getting meat..let's go."

John clasped his hand in Wanda's and they "skipped" down the aisle, passing by Rogue and Remy. Remy looked at the ecstatic John with a questioning gaze.

" What got y' so happy _Homme_?"

John turned to face Remy.

" We're having a barbeque, Mate!"

Rogue shook her head. She had just noticed just how many grills John had in his cart.

" We're all going to burn and die aren't we?"

Wanda glanced sympathetically at Rogue. 

" Hey at least we'll die with food in our stomachs."

" True..True.., so who's getting the meat?"

John piped in his voice. 

" Group 2 is getting the meat, we're in charge of everything else."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow.

" Everything else?"

Remy moved his arm around Rogue's waist and pulled her towards the Junk food aisle. Picking up a jumbo sized bag of Doritos, he smirked.

" Welcome t' de wonderful world of fatty foods!"

Rogue laughed aloud and began to fill their cart with items like: Tostitos, Pretzels,Dip, Nachos, Nacho Cheese, and other fun items like that. Remy magically found some gumbo and gumbo flavored corn chips. Wanda picked up some twinkies (a/n: mmm…Twinkies…*drools*) and grabbed a couple packs of ding dongs. John practically grabbed every item that said hot or firey on it. Rogue made sure that she got some Fritos for Toad and some barbecue flavored Pork Rinds for Fred. After their cart was filled to the brim, they decided to go and go browsing in the clothing areas until the others finished. 

Remy automatically went into the women's lingerie, hoping that somehow he could manage to bribe Rogue into modeling some items for him. Rogue merely laughed and taunted him with a pair of leopard printed thongs for men. 

" C'mon Rem' Rem' ya know ya wanna try this."

Remy shook his defiantly. 

" Non _Chere_, Remy would rather see y' wear dese."

With that, Remy held up what seemed to be a crotchless panties. Rogue blushed slightly and threw a pair of socks at his head.

" Ya really are a horndog, y' know that?!"

Remy merely laughed and pulled her into a kiss. 

" Can't be no o'ter way."

Laughing, they left to find the others. 

**

" Pietro!"

" What?"

" How about this brand?"

" Sure, get it."

They had just finished shopping for meat and went to go buy some alcoholic beverages. They had decided on : Mike's Hard Lemonade, Daiquiri's (for the ladies), Vodka, more Tequila, Beer, Corona, Kahlula, EverClear, MoonShine, Hennessey, Grey Goose, and regular old Canadian Club. (A/N: No, I am not a drunk, that's my brother's job)

Pietro shot his head up to stare at the cart, it was filled with meat and beer. Now all they needed was desert items. Since there were some hot chicks that were going to be there, they would most likely get drunk. And if they get drunk..then who knows what could happen. He didn't particularly want to see Wanda doing anything but Rogue… now that was a different story. Rogue was hot before, she's even hotter now that she was able to touch. 

****

That's all for the moment. Do not worry though, everyone shall be reunited in K-Mart. And then the funniness shall continue!! There will be some havoc reeked against some Friends of Humanity. 

DEATH TO THE HATERS!! Oh yes, we shall have some fun. Then Pietro and Lance are going to find some random whores!! Then Kurt comes by and makes out with Tabitha and then Scott's head explodes!!

Logan falls out of the blackbird becomes rescued by Storm. Then they all dance the chocolate covered cannibalistic monkey dance. YAY!. . . Woah.. I need prozac…

Anyhoo: Review por favor!! PUHLEASE!!! TELL ME IF I SHALL CONTINUE!! CUZ IF I DO, THERE SHALL BE SO MUCH MORE HUMOR INVOLVED!!

~RoguesHeart~


	6. Down with the Haters!

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

Go Dark Magician!! Err..sorry, was watching Yu Gi Oh. Lovely show that one.. Anyhoo: Check this out, I have been convinced to continue de story! Now, you should give your self some applause. I shall give you a minute.. *pauses for fifteen minutes* Well that's enough, let us continue on with the madness.

Recap: They are at K-mart. Oh yeah, K-Mart!! That is the store baby!! Of course all of them are closed down over here right now.. . But I am straying. Remy and Rogue have thong contest. John has a grill fantasy. Wanda indulges on it. Pietro is a love god that buys meat and beer. And everyone else is laid back, kicking it at the ol' K-Mart. 

Let us Party!

Chapter 6: Down with the Haters

John skipped through the store, mini grills in each hand. He was overjoyed, his Wanda was actually allowing him, The Master of Fire, to have a barbecue. And, oh, how he would barbecue. There would be so much fire, that way it could have a flame broiled affect. Mm…flame broiled…

Nope he wouldn't burn the food until it was charcoal black again. No sireee. He had gotten in a good deal of trouble for doing that last time, Remy nearly blew off his head. 

All that just because he singed a small bit of his hair. Damn perfectionist. It didn't hurt him none, sure he had a bit of a bald spot for a year and he had to comb over it but hey what's life without experience. 

" C'mon Chere.."

" No, Remy!"

" Jus' one little…"

" No!"

" Why not?"

" Because ah said so!"

" Aww, Roguey…y' no fun."

" Good."

John turned to watch the Southern couple fight. It was rather amusing. In the Cajun's hands was what looked like sexy lingerie. Rogue seemed to be glaring daggers at him while Remy laughed.

Remy quickly swooped up behind Rogue and hauled her body against his. Leaning down to whisper softly into her ear, knowing that it would create tingling chills up her spine. 

" _Sil Vous Plait_ _mon ange…_Do it fo' Remy.." (a/n: Please my angel..do it for Remy)

Rogue smiled lightly and lifted her head up to face him. Her grin widened when she saw the handsome little pout he was sending her way. His features enhanced by his overall hotness. He licked his lips sexily and winked at Rogue when he saw her smiling. (a/n: all the female Remy fans swoon)

Rogue copied his actions and licked her lips sexily back at him. Running her hand cross his chest sensually, she could sense his body tensing up. After she made sure that he could think of nothing else but "taking her now", she leaned up into his ear and whispered seductively. 

" How do ya know ah ain't wearing them already."

Remy paled slightly at the thought of Rogue in sexy lingerie. But almost immediately, he regained his composure and smirked wildly at her. 

" Really, can Remy see?"

That remark got him a smart blow upside his head. John laughed loudly as he watched the scene play out. 

" Blimey Mate, you getting played by a Sheila!"

Remy glared at the now grinning Pyromaniac. 

" Where be y' girlfriend, _homme_?"

John stopped to think for a moment. Then snapping his fingers in rememberance.

" Oh, she went to go get some orange soda."

Rogue nodded her head and went towards the junk food aisle. Remy watched her as she walked away, her hips swaying gently. Remy smirked and began to think to himself. 

' Remy sure got himself a fine piece dere, and it be all his…'

John stared at the smirking Cajun with a confused expression. 

" What you smiling about, mate?"

Remy turned and looked at John.

" Remy smiling 'cause he be de luckiest man on earth."

John cocked an eyebrow at him and looked back down at his grills. 

" Nope, I'm the luckiest mate, I got de grills!"

Remy shook his head.

" And y' be havin' a girlfriend t' y' know."

John stopped staring at the grills, and glanced up at Remy.

" Ooooh yeaaah…I do have a girlfriend…"

Remy rolled his eyes and began to follow Rogue down to the junk food aisle. John stared after him for a moment and was about to turn away when suddenly he heard a huge commotion from down the aisle. Turning, John began to rush after Remy.

****

Ha!! You thought I was gonna tell ya didn't ya!! Got ya good man!!! Well, you'll probably find out sooner than you think.!

If you like this story: Vote on this. . . 

I like this: Yes or No.

I want you to continue: Yes or No.

I really don't care: Yes or No.

My questions bore you: Yes or No.

Well I'm off to play a prank on my enemy. SHE shall be getting an extra strength laxative and sleeping pill in her drink tomorrow. Then I shall watch as she falls asleep. Then steal the janitor's keys and lock all the bathroom doors. MUWAHAHA!! And believe me, I 've done it before, I have connection!

~RoguesHeart~


	7. Down with the Haters Part: 2

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

I am so sure that you are amazed by my overwhelming skills no? Oh you're not, that's okay. I like Legolas. Well I am straying from the topic. Thanks to all who reviewed my chapters: Star-Of-Chaos, Midnight Selene, SickmindSucker, Floods-Evo, Ishandahalf, and Nie Starwhistler.

Recap: Rogue and Remy have arguments. Oh, the arguments they have… So sad. Then there is John, oh the pyroness. Remy follows Rogue who's following Wanda into the Junk Food Aisle. Then a commotion breaks out.. I am the incarnation of EVIL!!

Let us Party!

Chapter 7: Down with the Haters Part: 2

John rushed into the aisle only to find a furious looking group of mutants glaring at another group of men. Rogue looked ready to tear one of the men's heads off while Remy looked like he was going to shove a card up the man's ass. Wanda's body was crackling with raw energy and her eyes were flaring. John whipped out his cellphone and pressed the digits for Lance's number. It was a small moment before he picked up. 

" Hello…the walking avalanche speaking.."

" Hey mate, we got a showdown in aisle 5, food section!"

" Be there in a sec!"

" Cool…see ya."

Pyro put his phone back in his pocket and glanced back up at the fuming Rogue. The man she was glaring at was a good foot taller than her and was staring hatefully down at her. 

" What do ya have a problem, Mistah?"

The man sneered at her.

" Yah…I gots a problem wits you!"

Rogue placed a hand on her hip and shot him one of her most deadly death glares. The majority of the men stepped back with looks of horror on their faces. Yet the tall man remained unaffected by her. 

" And what do ya have a problem with?"

The man leaned in close to Rogue's face and snarled, his stank breath wafting into her nostrils. 

" With filthy Muties like you!"

Rogue lifted her fist to punch him but was intercepted by Remy diving in and grabbing her arm. Glancing up, Rogue saw Remy glaring at the man, eyes burning with fury. 

" _Non Chere, _He not be worth it."

Rogue snarled and ripped her arm out of his grasp. The man laughed at her mockingly. 

" Yeah woman, you should listen to your mutie boyfriend.."

Before he could get the rest of his sentence out, a hex bolt blasted him square in the chest sending him directly into the chips behind him. The other men looked at their fallen acquaintance and glanced back at the four furious mutants before them. 

Suddenly the sound of a voice echoed through the store. (intercom)

" CLEAN UP IN AISLE FIVE!"

" You'll pay for that you Mutie Bitch!!"

This time it was John's turn to burst into the fight. Immediately whipping out his lighter, John glowered at the men. 

" Watch what y' say t' my Sheila." John spoke with a deadly venom. 

Wanda glanced at John and rolled her eyes. 

" I don't need your protection Pyro."

Pyro just grinned.

" Maybe not but I just want to protect my Sheila."

Remy looked from Wanda to John, frowning he spoke. 

" Hey don't be stealing Remy's spotlight!"

John looked at Remy and shrugged. 

" Sorry mate."

Remy shook his fist playfully at John.

" Y' will be if y' ever use one of Remy's lines again."

" Ah knew ya practiced those!!." shouted Rogue aloud.

Remy smiled sheepishly at Rogue.

" But Remy only say dem t' y' _Chere_.."

Rogue rolled her eyes sarcastically.

" Yeah, that makes everything better…."

A raspy coughing noise alerted them to the men in front of them. Rogue frowned and glared at them.

" What?"

" We shall rid our country of you mutant menaces!!"

By then, group 2 had arrived to watch the men run dramatically around in a circle. Pietro ran in between Rogue and Wanda to get a better view of the fight. Fred merely stared at the food that was in the aisle, ignoring everything. Lance stood next to Colossus, who was watching everything quietly. Todd hopped over to Remy, who was standing behind Rogue with an arm wrapped protectively around her waist. 

" Who are they ,yo?"

Remy turned to look at Toad.

" Honestly, Remy don't really know…"

One of the men, spoke up loudly after he tripped over a bag of pretzels. 

" We are the…."

The leader, who managed to get up from the floor, lifted his hand into the air and gestured to the men. They automatically filed into a pyramid with the leader on top. Since all of them couldn't fit on the pyramid some sat at the bottom making poses.

" FRIENDS OF HUMANITY!!!!!"

Their little dance was followed by a long awkward silence. The men held the pyramid as hard as they could until their arms could no longer sustain the weight, and they collapsed. Still their was nothing but awkward silence until they scurried their way back onto their feet. 

" As we were saying before…We shall rid the world of you mutant cretins!"

Lance shook his head in disagreement.

" No, I believe you said, we shall rid the world of the mutant menace."

Rogue nodded at Lance.

" Yup I heard that too."

The leader glared at them.

" No we didn't."

Remy shook his head.

" Oui, y' did."

" Did not."

" Did t'"

" Did not"

" Did too."

" Did not!"

" Did too, yo!"

" DID NOT!!"

" Did-too!!"

" ENOUGH!!" 

Everyone glanced at the midget that showed up out of nowhere. As soon s he came, he left. The leader raised his hand up defiantly. 

" WE SHALL NOT BE CORRECTED BY NO MUTIE!!" 

Every single mutant attacked at the same time and blew the men straight across the store. Rogue used a mixture of Amara's and Beserker's powers to create a blast so huge that it left the aisle smoking. Then the voice on the intercom erupted through out the store.

" CLEAN UP ON AISLE 5, 6, 7.…AWW SCREW IT!!!!" 

Remy grabbed the shopping cart and placed two bottles of orange soda into it. Snatching Rogue up by the waist, he leaned down and planted a kiss on her head. Then he turned to face the others. 

" Remy t'inks we should return back t' de house now."

The other's agreed and began to push their carts to the check out lanes. Whipping out Scott's credit cards, they payed for the food and other items and left. Of course, people were suspicious of so many people named Scott though…But that would be a story for another day..

****

Yeah another chapter up and running!! I told ya I was gonna make another chappy!! Did I not come through?…Huh? Huh? Huh? I have completed my goal now I shall make a new one. My new goal is to make the next chapter!! What you thought this was over? Well you're waaaay off. Just beginning baby!!

Review for me please!! 

~RoguesHeart~


	8. Barbecue Contest

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

Oh yeah.. I feel so freaking special now!! Do you not feel the love in this room right now? I do!! 

Sorry for the late updates but there were two deaths at our school. *Rough periods in our life* 

Thanks to: 

BabyMar-Mar: I shall try. I was going to do that anyways. Strangely enough.

Aro: Glad to know that you loved that part. Problem is, I did that before in real life. Yes, I live a wild life. 

Nie Starwhistler: Why thank you. 

MysticAngel74: I shall refrain from de questions!! YAY CONFIDENCE!

Annikask8s2005: Everybody loves the Pyroness. Who wouldn't?

Ishandahalf: Funny, having a theme song appealed to me as well. Especially the dancers, so I could make entrances everywhere I go. It would be great.

SickMindSucker: Yeah, practiced lines. But hey without those lines we wouldn't be swooning for him now. Or would we?

Piotr's Girl: Yes, you control the force known as Piotr a.k.a. Colossus. You go girl!! 

Let us Party!!

Chapter 8: Grill Contest

" Oh yeah, we are going to barbecue!!" cried Tabitha aloud. 

Somehow, Tabitha had disappeared during the entire K-mart incident and was only finding out about it now. 

" So who's got control of the grill?"

Now all the men raised their hands. They had manly egos and felt the need to please their women with their extraordinary skills as professional cooks. John scoffed at them, and waved his spatula in the air with a dominant state of grace. 

" I shall be the only purveyor of food!" 

Wanda stared down at Pyro for a moment before walking away. John was a crazy man when it came to cooking. He had once told her that he would deliberately go to hell, just to see the fire. 

Rogue locked her arm up with Remy's. Batting her eyes flirtatiously and pouting she sent him the most sexiest of grins. 

" Ya mean mah big ol' man here ain't gonna be cookin' fo us?" Rogue drawled.

Remy licked his lips and glanced over at the multiple sets of grills.

" _Oui Chere_, Remy gon' have t' do de cookin', it be his manly job!" 

Rogue smirked evilly as she watched him stride over to the grills. John stared on in horror as he attempted to pick up Big Al's Meat Choker grill and began to set it up before his eyes. 

" Now see here mate, I be the only griller at this here party!!" 

Remy turned to face John. 

" But his _Chere _wants t' eat Remy's fantastic cookin'." 

John threw his hands dramatically in the air. 

" Over my dead body!!!" 

Remy pulled out a card and charged it.

" Dat can be arranged."

Toad stepped in directly when he saw John start to form a fire look alike Mike Tyson. 

" Hey, let's put this to a contest yo."

Everyone looked at Toad with amazement. This was the first time he had ever thought of an idea, that was good, all by his lonesome. 

Rogue smiled and hugged Remy around his waist. 

" Ya going t' win, Swamp Rat?"

Remy glanced down at Rogue, pride glowing in his eyes. 

" Remy shall win!!" 

Then of course all the women went up to their manly boyfriends and began to coax them to win. The only ones that were left all by their lonesome were Tabitha, Piotr, Fred, Todd, and Lance. They stood off in a corner for a little while. 

Rogue magically whipped out a dance mix and began to play it. The music wafted through the air making everyone who wasn't cooking feel the need to dance. 

****

Hello, Sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I've been busy. I know I left this chapter kind of short but I'll update soon I promise.

~RoguesHeart~


	9. Useless information spree

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

Oooh yeah… another chapter. I shall see if I can make you hold your sides with laughter. Hold them, I say!!

Thanks to all who reviewed!!:

Piotr's Grl: He is now a part of the dueling grills contest. Enjoy the randomness!!

Ishandahalf: Men must show the great skills they possess on the cooking palet!! It is how they work!!

SickMindSucker; Remy is the superior hotness. There is nothing we can do about it. There is no sense in trying to resist. It is pointless!!! MUWAHAHAHAHA!! Feel the power. 

Chapter 9: Useless Information

Rogue and the others sat down on the picnic table that had magically appeared in the back yard. All the men were all standing next to a designated grill waiting for the exact moment in which they had to flip their meat patties. Rogue and the rest of the females sat next to each other wondering how much random bits of information could be spouted in less than fifteen minutes. 

Rogue smiled as she began to start the contest of the uselessness. She was not only the Prankster Queen, she was also the queen of random information.

" Did ya know that cows have four stomachs?"

Various ooh's and aah's erupted around her. Tabitha grinned wildly as she began to spout her own information. 

" Did you know that cows and horses sleep standing up?"

Rogue's eyes went wide with amusement. 

" Did ya know that there is no ice covering Iceland."

Lance laughed aloud at her randomness. Holding his hand up, he began to say his bit before his food would mysteriously catch a flame by our favorite pyromaniac. 

" McDonald's French fries are made with beef flavoring."

Toad cracked up on the floor. Colossus grinned profoundly as he found a random bit of information. 

" Peanuts are one of the ingredients for dynamite." 

Everyone stared at Piotr for a blank moment and then cracked up. Remy flipped his meat patty and then responded.

" Women blink nearly twice as much as men." 

Rogue smiled evilly. 

" Did ya know the electric chair was invented by dentists." 

Pietro zipped around for a moment before attending to his smoking sausage. 

" In most advertisements, the time on the clock says 10:10."

Everyone stared at Pietro for a moment. They merely tried to figure out why he knew that. Wanda smiled at his brother before spouting her bit of info. 

" There are more chickens in this world than there are people." 

Everyone nodded their head in agreement as they pondered her phrase. 

" True…" 

" That is correct."

" Wooooww…" 

" Amazing.." 

Then John, who felt left out of the fun turned his own bit of information. 

" A goldfish has the memory span of 3 seconds!" 

Rogue laughed and fell off the picnic table. Wanda rolled her eyes at her absent minded boyfriend while Remy found the entire situation funny. 

" A snail can sleep for three years." 

Rogue jumped up from the ground and latched her arm around Remy's. 

" Mah man is sooo smart…" 

Colossus scoffed for a moment. Then he turned his attention back to his food. He felt so lonely, he needed a girl all for himself. But where…where should he get her? 

Suddenly Piotr jumped into the air. His eyes glimmering with excitement. 

Tabitha cocked her eyebrow at Colossus random spout of energy. 

" Are you okay Piotr?"

Immediately, Piotr whipped around and stared at Tabitha. His face had a psychotic gleam to it. 

" I know what I must do.." 

Then he ran into the brotherhood house laughing hysterically. A moment of silence passed before a sudden flare caught everyone's attention. 

It turned out that John had secretly made Piotr's meat patties explode. They were now exploding in ways unknown to man. 

" Wow John, err…could you kind of stop now?"

John flipped around and glared at Tabitha. 

" No." 

Tabitha shrugged passively. 

" Oh well, it was worth a shot." 

Everyone turned away and ignored John's insane exploding meat patties. Toad was the first to continue their random spout of information spree. 

" If you keep a goldfish in a dark room it will turn white."

Rogue watched as Pietro and Tabitha suddenly ran into the house with a magically appearing gold fish and gold fish bowl. As they ran in, Pietro called out behind him that they were going to test the theory. 

Rogue smiled at their antics and turned her attention back to Remy, who was expertly barbecuing some mouth watering pork chops. 

" Oooh… Remy that smells good." 

Remy grinned wildly. 

" Remy always makes de best food." 

" NONSENSE!!!" 

Turning around, Rogue glanced at the furious John. His spatula held in his left hand and a lighter in another. 

" I will show you my master skills mate!!" 

****

Another short chappy but hey, it'll pay off in the end. Don't worry!!!! Hoped ya like the random information!!!!

REVIEW LIKE MAD!!

~RoguesHeart~


	10. Super Troopers

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

Oh yeah. . . Got to love the random information spree. Tee Hee. . . Useless info.. . Anyhoo, thanks to all reviewed!!

DigitalAngel4U: Thank you for the compliments!!! Hey, I did warn you that I have a slight hatred for Jean and Scott. It's rare when you won't see me bashing them. 

SickMindSucker: Who could resist Johnny and his spatula? Useless Information does make the world go round. Fear Piotr. . . Run away as fast as you can!! 

Piotr's Girl: Aww… it couldn't be a highly advanced cucumber that has been slightly burned? Oh do not worry.. Piotr shall have his woman!!! 

Ishandahalf: Ooh Lincoln's dog was assassinated.. Maybe he was in on the conspiracy or something.. *thinks for a bit* Hey but I'm straying a bit.. Useless information is the greatest thing that has ever came to this planet!!

Krys Xanthina: John is always cute. And as for the hospital.. None of them have insurance so they wouldn't be able to make it that far. The nurse would give them a bandaid and kick them out. 

Star-Of-Chaos: Oh yeah, Acolyte humor is the best humor. Except for when I shall have the Xmen and Brotherhood get stuck in PleasantVille. MUWAHAHAHA!! But that's a story for another time. 

Oh yeah.. Got to love reviews. And might I warn you, I may have this story running for a long time. 

Chapter 10: Super Troopers

It had been quite a while since they had seen the ever so loving and ever so lonely Piotr. Little did they know was that Piotr was conniving up the most masterful plans of all plans. 

Rogue was the first to notice his extended absence from the group and went to go find out what exactly he was doing. As she walked into the brotherhood home, she was startled half to death by two pairs of glowing eyes. Jumping back in surprise, Rogue pulled her fists up into a defensive stance. Before she could strike a blur of wind passed by her head. 

" woah-calm-down-Roguey.." 

Rogue flipped around and found herself face to face with a grinning Pietro. Lowering her fist slowly, she narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. 

" What exactly were ya'll doin' in here?" 

Tabitha walked into the brighter portion of the room, in which the moonlight had cast it's eerie glow. As Rogue got a closer look at her, she saw that Tabitha was holding what looked like a goldfish bowl. Cocking her eyebrow with amusement, Rogue spoke. 

" Finishin' ya experiment ah see.." 

Tabitha smiled mischievously. 

" Well duh, we wanted to see if the goldfish really did turn white if it was kept in the dark." 

Rogue sighed internally and turned to look at Pietro. 

" And did it work?" 

Pietro shrugged passively. 

" Don't-know-we-got-bored." 

Rogue laughed aloud at Pietro's honesty. She was about to retort to his obvious impatience when she was interrupted by maniacal laughter. 

Exchanging glances, they all shrugged. 

" What-the-hell-was-that?" 

Rogue rolled her eyes at him, though it couldn't really be seen in the dark. 

" Ya expect me t' know?" 

Tabitha grabbed both of their arms and began to pull them eagerly. 

" Let's go find out what it was!" 

Pietro's eyes widened with shock. 

" Why?" 

Tabitha sighed. 

" Because we can, are you in or not?" 

Rogue stood in silence for a moment. Then she threw her hands into the air and chuckled lightly. 

" Hey, since when am ah one to back down?" 

Tabitha nudged Rogue in the side.

" So… are you in?" 

Rogue grinned widely. 

" Of course." 

Turning to face the disgruntled Pietro, she began to coax him. 

" Ya coming Pie Pie?" 

Pietro frowned at the nickname but answered. 

" Do-I-have-a-choice?" 

Both of the girls shook their head.

" No." they both said. 

Dropping his head down in defeat, Pietro followed them.

" Well then I guess so." 

Both Tabitha and Rogue grabbed Pietro by his arms and began to drag him down the hallway. 

" Well then let's go!" 

**************************************************************************************************************

Flipping numerous patties, John began to simultaneously show off. Spouting a small amount of flame from his lighter, he began to make little midget men who ran from grill to grill, lighting random items on fire. 

Remy stood a safe distance away from the firey spectacle, but he was close enough to get burnt by some spontaneously combusting hot dogs.

" _Merde Sainte _Johnny, watch where y' be t'rowin dose t'ings!" 

Whipping around, Remy was forced to glance at the psychotic eyes of St. John Allerdyce. 

" Why mate, I thought ya liked explosions!" 

Remy growled slightly before he had to jump once more to avoid another bursting sausage. 

" When Remy gets his hands on y' John…" 

John's grin widened considerably as he watched the Cajun dance. 

" Till then mate, Johnny boy is going to have himself a wee bit of a barbecue, Cajun style!!" 

Everyone else watched in amusement as the battle between Remy and John raged on. The barbecue contest quickly forgotten amidst the testosterone. Besides, this battle was much more interesting. 

*********************************************************************************************************************

It seemed like the hallway was going on forever though it was probably only four minutes. Another eruption of maniacal laughter filled the room, almost making the floor boards beneath them, quiver with fear. 

Rogue, who was glancing at everything with suspicion and amusement, led them over to the basement door. 

" It sounds like it's coming from down there.." whispered Rogue.

Tabitha glared at the door with intense concentration. After a small moment of awkward silence, she responded. 

" Yup, it's coming from down there." 

Rogue smacked herself on the head. 

" Duh, ah just said that moron.." 

Tabitha rubbed her head for a moment, a silly grin spread across her face. 

" Sorry, I had a blonde moment.." 

Shaking her head, Rogue turned to open the door. But she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning, Rogue looked at a frightened Pietro. 

" What?" 

" Do-we-really-need-to-go-down-there?" 

Both Rogue and Tabitha nodded their heads. 

" Yup." they both said unanimously. 

Sighing, Pietro allowed himself to be dragged down the basement steps. 

***********************************************************************************************************************

" I bet Gambit will win, yo." spoke Toad with great intelligence.

" No.. I .. Think… that… John…will…win.." debated Fred.

Everyone turned to look at Fred. Even John and Remy stopped fighting just to stare at him in amazement. Noticing everyone's stares, Fred shrugged. 

" What?.. I… don't… have….any….lines…" 

" Okay…" 

Another awkward silence followed and was quickly replaced with a dramatic Xena-like battle cry. 

" LAOLAOLAOLAOLAOLAOLAO!!!!" 

Turning, they saw John flying through the air at rapid speed. Beneath him was what looked like a stallion made of fire. But as the saying goes, what comes up must come down. And down he did come. He came right down on his family jewels, burning them. 

The scream that exploded from his mouth was like the wailing banshee herself. Falling to the ground with a sounding crash, moans of pain relayed from his mouth. 

Remy fell over with laughter, the poor man had just damaged his naughty place. Who knew if the Pyro would ever be able to have children. 

Wanda was nearly crying from the mere hilarity of the whole situation. She had literally fell off the picnic table and was rolling around in the dirt, trying to keep her sides from splitting. It was all too funny. Waay to friggin funny. 

Toad hopped over to Fred and gloated at him. 

" Ha Ha !! I told you Gambit would win!!" 

Fred frowned.

" Hey, he won by default!" 

Toad opened his mouth to gloat once more but was interrupted by a mutated meat patty. It had somehow magically sprouted legs and arms and was beginning to chase Toad around the backyard. Fred laughed aloud while the others began to crack up even harder. 

John remained on the ground, in utter pain while Remy thought he was dying because he was laughing too much. 

" Too much laughter….can't breathe……" 

**********************************************************************************************************************

" MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU SHALL BE MINE!!" 

Pietro, Rogue, and Tabitha exchanged glances before heading down into the basement. When they finally reached the lower depths of the basement and were surprised at what they had seen. 

****

Oh yeah!! A cliff hanger like no other!! Oh yeah, I know you love it!! I know you'll just explode if I don't update soon so I shall get on it and start the next chappy!!

REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!

~RoguesHeart~


	11. The Creation!

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

Aww man!!! Great Reviews!!! How can I thank thee for such great reviews? Let me count the ways. 

* whips out magical list and holds up head with pride* 

*ahem* Thanks to: 

Star-Of-Chaos: The poor fish shall not become a victim to Pyro's insanity.. Johnny boy is in waaay to much pain right now.. *poor boy* 

Piotr's Girl: Meet me, Satan. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Anyhoo.. I wasn't exactly planning to make it a cliffy, it just kind of happened that way. And nice use of SAT words beb!! 

SickMindSucker: Oh the things that Piotr is doing down in the basement. Oh the drama, oh the wowness. Anyhoo. . . Me fingers have now gained the will to type my insanity. 

Roguewannabe29: Po' child.. I left you hanging with that cliffy.. Well I shall remedy your broken heart with a new chapter!! Live long and Prosper young one.. *holds fingers up in a Spock-like prose* 

Krys Xanthina: Nurse's outfit? Hmm… *naughty thoughts* 

Ishandahalf: Oooh someone has a bit of a gutter mind here!! ;) *wink wink * 

I know you're itching to find out about what Piotr's doing soo I shall not hold you back!! On with the Story..

Let Us Party: 

Chapter 11: The Ingenius Teachings of Piotr Rasputin

Rogue took a sharp intake of breath. Before her stood Piotr Rasputin a.k.a. Colossus in a med lab coat. On a table was seemed to be a teenage girl's body. 

Pietro leaned over the table to stare down at the body. 

" Is-it-dead?" 

Piotr blinked in surprise for a moment before answering. 

" Oh no… she's my creation." 

Tabitha sat on the basement stairs trying to comprehend what was going on. Slowly she allowed the past events to flow behind her eyes. All three of them: Rogue, Pietro, and Herself had went on a hunt to try and find where the maniacal laughter was coming from inside the house. Rogue had said it was coming from the basement so they decided to investigate. Now they had just run into what seemed to be a psychotic Piotr and his "creation". 

Tabitha stood up and walked over to Piotr and smacked him really hard upside his forehead. 

" OOWWW… What was that for?" 

Tabitha frowned and placed her hands upon her hips. 

" For being weird." 

Piotr frowned back at her. A dead silence wafted through the air as both Piotr and Tabitha began a scowling contest. 

Rogue ignored them both, instead she walked over to the girl on the table and began to poke her with a magically appearing stick. 

" So if she ain't dead, then why ain't she breathing?"

Piotr snapped out of his reverie and began to inform them of his little experiment. 

" No No No… My dear, she cannot breath because she has not been programmed to breath."

Rogue cocked an eyebrow at Piotr. 

" Programmed?"

Piotr smiled maniacally and beckoned for both Tabitha and Rogue to come closer. Both of them glanced at each other before obeying. 

He leaned over them and placed a hand upon both of their heads. Leaving both Rogue and Tabitha in confusion. 

" What are ya…..OWWW!!" 

All of the sudden Piotr ripped out a small pieces of hair out of both Rogue and Tabitha's heads. After he had extracted the hair, he had to face to severly pissed off she mutants. 

" WHAT THE HELL?!!" 

Piotr shrank away from the two women's fury only to open his mouth and explain. 

" You see, I needed female DNA and the only to extract it was to take hair samples." 

Rogue's eye twitched dangerously while she watched him place the hair into a vial connected to the girl's body.

" And ya could not ask us?" 

Piotr shrugged passively. 

" Oops." 

Tabitha automatically began to form little energy bombs in her hands. 

" Oops!! I'll show you OOPS!!" 

Almost immediately and with a dramatic flair, Tabitha chucked the bombs at Piotr. On instinct, Piotr had pulled up his metal armor causing for the bombs to bounce off of him and hit the machine behind him. The bombs caused for the machine to short circuit and send a huge jolt of energy into the girl's body. 

Rogue,Pietro, and Tabitha shrank back into the corner attempting to avoid the random spurts of raw energy emanating from the lab table. Piotr stood next to the table, laughing maniacally. 

Rogue could have sworn she heard a lightning strike come from outside which only enhanced the creepiness and insanity of the situation. 

After a bit of a moment, the electrical storm began to die down. Leaving a statically charged Piotr standing around in a slight daze. Slowly, Rogue and Tabitha detached themselves from Pietro's arm. Tabitha was the first one to get enough nerve to walk over to the table. 

Her eyes grew wide when she suddenly heard breathing come from the body. 

" WOAH!!… It's ALIVE!!" 

Rogue immediately ran over to Tabitha's side and glanced down at the body. Rogue nearly tripped over herself when she saw the girl's eyes slowly begin to blink open. 

" Ah think this is mah cue to leave…" 

Pietro nodded his head behind her, struck with awe. 

" I seen this movie…the black guy always dies first." 

Everyone turned to look at Pietro with confusion on their faces. 

" Uh…Pietro, you're not black."

Pietro glanced down at himself for a slight moment, and then he scratched his head. 

" Ohooo yeah…" 

Rogue walked over to Pietro and slapped him upside his head. 

" That's quite enough out of you Pietro." 

Turning her attention back to the girl on the table, she resumed her former look of shock. 

" Sooo…what is it?" 

Piotr still stood next to the girl, laughing psychotically. 

Tabitha turned back to look at Rogue, her eyes wide with fear. 

" I think it's Piotr's girl.."

****

Hahahahaha!! That's all for this chapter… but ohohooo I have oh so much more for the next chappy!! YOU HAVE GOT TO REVIEW FOR ME!!! 

Love me tender baby. . . Oh ooo yeah. 

~RoguesHeart~


	12. Random Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

Awww. . . I know oh so many people loved my story.. (sniffles) Sorry for the slow update. . I've been busy and lacking insanity lately.

Anyhoo thanks to those who reviewed!!:

Krys Xanthina: Woah, wow. . That was just a wee bit dramatic there no? But hey, I am the queen of drama.

Star-of-Chaos: I know it's great to know that the gold fish is safe from random combustion. Of course we need to have Pietro become abused a wee bit more.

Ishandahalf: No one would have thought sweet little Piotr would become the mad scientist. No one, I am INGENIUS I SAY!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!

Gothic-RogueLeBeau: I loves your story! and thanks for the compliment.

Piotr's Girl: MUWAHAHAHA!!! COOKIES!!! Whoa. . I think I may have a sugar overdose from all these cookies. Oh well, munches on a cookie

Crazey Spacey Stacey: Who doesn't love Jean and Scott bashing? Except for maybe Jean and Scott fans.. (grr. . . Jean and Scott. . )

SickMindSucker: Hola Hola babe!! I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKK!!! I know I disappeared for a while.. Curse these exams. . Do not fret though, I am back and filled with more insane ideas.

Personwithoutname (): Thanks for the review babe! I will try to update faster.

Recap: Piotr created Piotr's girl and Johnny hurt his happy parts. ( winks to Gothic Rogue LeBeau)

Let Us Party

Chapter 12: Return of the Living Bitch

Rogue, Pietro, and Tabitha helped Piotr escort his new female companion up the basement stairs. Both Rogue and Tabitha's heads were still sore from Piotr's random snatching.

They had both vowed to pay him back one day. Rogue had already gained an idea of waiting until the Russian acolyte fell asleep and sneaking into his room and shaving off all of his precious brown hair. Then somehow mold it into a wig and give it to the Professor for a birthday present.

" Muwahahahahaha!!!!…" they both thought at the same time.

Piotr's girl glanced over at them, confusion written across her face. Both Rogue and Tabitha glanced back innocently, their eyes advanced into their "what did we do?" look. Piotr stared at them momentarily before shrugging them off. Little did he know they were concocting the perfect way to destroy his gorgeous hair.

They walked outside, only to find themselves greeted by a frantic John. He was hopping around like a madman, holding his private.

" IT BURNNSS!!!" he squealed.

Remy stood off in the distance, looking off the cliff as the wind blew dramatically threw his gorgeous auburn hair. His crimson red eyes flickered lightly in the dark as he stared down in the blackened abyss of the Cliffside. Turning, he caught sight of his chere.

" Uh Mon cherie?…."

Rogue pushed John out of the way and walked over to Remy.

" What?"

Remy pointed at the bottom of the cliff.

" Uh, Remy was sure dat we had jus' thrown de Red _chienne _and de Cyclops off de cliff…"

Rogue looked at him strangely.

" Yeah, we did, so?"

Remy shrugged lightly.

" Remy don' know if it be a tradition wit de Xmen but. . . "

Wanda walked up beside Remy.

" Spit it out already Gambit…"

Remy glowered at Wanda for a moment before turning to look back at Rogue.

" Well, de bodies of Jean and Scott are gone now.."

Rogue gasped lightly.

" Oh no, if they're gone then that means…." Rogue trailed off.

Remy stared at her incredulously.

" What?"

Pietro zipped over to them.

" Whats-the-big-deal-over-here?"

" Huh?"

" What's. . . the. . . . Big. .. . Deal?"

Remy glanced over at the speedster.

" Well de bodies of de two we t'rew off de cliff dey be gone now.."

Pietro gasped like a girl, and began to shudder.

" Oh-great-then-that-would-mean…."

Pietro as well trailed off. His sapphire blue eyes going completely blank. Remy stared back and forth between Rogue and Pietro, thoroughly confused. Glancing over at Wanda, she gave a confused shrug.

" I don't have the slightest clue on what's going on here…"

Piotr walked over with his girl, who they so formally nicknamed Piotr's girl because they couldn't think of any other name. (they didn't have an imagination at the time)

" What's happening?"

Wanda explained to them what was going on. Piotr's eyes went wide, his hands began to shake.

" If they've disappeared then that would mean…" he trailed off.

Remy threw his hands up into the air dramatically.

" What de hell is going on 'ere?"

Tabitha came up behind the now prone Piotr.

" Why's the Big Russian looking all distressed?"

Piotr's head turned slowly and he stared at her as if she had grown horns.

" Jean's and Scott's bodies have disappeared."

" So?"

At the time, Pietro, Rogue, and Piotr gasped in unison.

" SO? SO?" they asked incredulously.

Remy stared at his chere.

" So….." he drawled.

Rogue glanced over at Remy.

" So what?"

Remy got confused.

" Wait what?"

Rogue blinked at him.

" What?"

Remy frowned slightly.

" What?"

Pietro intervened.

" What are you talking about now?"

" What?" asked Rogue, who hadn't heard Pietro's question.

" Huh?" Remy asked aloud.

Tabitha suddenly burst into laughter while Wanda watched everyone, suddenly feeling very smart.

" Wait what were we talking about again?"

By that time, everyone had joined in on the conversation and were quite confused to what they were arguing about.

" I don't know, yo. . . I forgot. " spoke Toad.

**" I'LL TELL YOU!!" **boomed a voice.

Everyone whipped around to find Magneto floating over them, the air crackling madly.

" Buckethead?" smirked Rogue.

Magneto glared at Rogue.

" Don't call me that, Rogue."

" Why, what are y' going t' do about it?"

Magneto started a stare off at Rogue. Actually believing that there was a possibility of winning. He lost miserably, in a matter of minutes he found himself cowering behind a cardboard box which had become his new base , considering he had gotten his arse kicked so many times by the Xmen that he gone bankrupt.

" **You didn't even give me a chance to explain why I was here…" **he whined.

Rogue sniffed.

" Eh, nobody really cares Buckethead. "

Remy laughed but choked on it when he found a flaming meat patty racing towards him.

" AAAAGGHH!!!" Remy screamed and ran around the yard.

Rogue laughed for a moment and then turned her attention to the fallen pyromaniac.

" Are ya alright there Johnny?"

John looked up at her, his eyes glittering with tears.

" I don't think I'll be having children anytime soon, Sheila.." he squeaked out.

The minute he spoke, he felt another jolt of pain, then he passed out.

"AWWWWwww… Now we can dress him up in women's clothing. . "

All the girls grinned maniacally while the boys backed away warily. Rogue caught the spectacle out of the corner of her eye, gesturing quickly to the girls; they all jumped the boys.

" Time for a makeover, boys.."

Pietro raised his head into the air for the most dramatic scream of his life.

" ahem NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! OOW.."

Rogue had smacked him in the back of the head to hush him up.

" Be quiet, we can't concentrate with y' screaming like that.."

****

Oh yeah, a new update. Are you proud of me? I know, the boys are going to get drag queen makeovers. I know you can't wait, so I'm going to go type another chapter.

REVIEW FOR ME DARLIN!!

RoguesHeart


	13. And So it Begins

Disclaimer: I do not by any means own any of the Xmen, Brotherhood, the Acolytes, Magneto…blah..blah…blah…Cuz if I did I would be Freaking rich right about now! And I wouldn't be writing fan fiction about them, I would be creating this shit live!!

****

I am back!! I know, I know, you missed me. . O0

Thanks to:

Krys Xanthina: I am a cruel S.O.B. And believe me, Pietro shall be the peak of cute when I'm done with him.

Mi/Ri (): OH YEAH!! I knew it!! I can always sense another Schitzo!!

Piotr's Girl: Evil genius eh? Cher eh? Oh the ideas you have just given me woman!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

Star-Of-Chaos: What's life without losing a few brain cells? MEOW MOO MEOW!! Err, sorry about that there.

Ishandahalf: MUWAHAHAHAHA!! I guarantee you'll love this chapter babe!! I GUARANTEE IT!!

YAY REVIEWS!!

Recap: Rogue and the other females feel the need to give the boys a makeover.

ON with the insanity!! Plus, I just watched : Anger Management, Good Burger, South Park, Dave Chappelle Show, Teen Titans, Half Baked, Will and Grace, the 70's Show, The Emperors' New Groove, SpongeBob Squarepants, Dave the Barbarian, Sailor Moon, and the Simpsons so I should be filled with random bits of humor, insanity, and all good humor!!

Let us Party

Chapter 12: And so the Chase Begins

__

" Chickens go MOO!!"

RoguesHeart

" Have space aliens ever told

You to break into the zoo and free

All the kangaroos?"

RoguesHeart

Rogue smirked wildly as she began to edge her way over to Remy.

" C'mere Swamp Rat."

Remy's eyes widened.

" Uh no Chere, dat won't be necessary."

Wanda leapt behind Remy and grabbed him by his arms.

" Do not worry Cajun, it won't hurt. .. . Much."

Remy gave them a weak smile.

" Eh heh heh. . . Y' don' wan' t' do dis t' Remy do y' now?"

Rogue nodded her head slowly, her eyes glistening with mischief. Remy's eyes widened even more (if physically possible).

" Behold!!" he shouted, his fingers pointing behind them.

Both Rogue and Wanda glanced behind them, curious to what they were supposed to behold. Remy took this opportunity to book it. (a.k.a. run as fast as his legs could take him).

Rogue frowned slightly as she watched Remy sprinting down the driveway, followed closely by the rest of the boys. (minus John and Pietro)

' Hmm. . . So the games begin..'

Rogue whipped around dramatically. Her hair blew gently in the breeze as she ran over to the rest of the girls. They were sitting disgruntled upon the picnic table with John and Pietro tied up at their feet.

Rogue leapt high into the air and landed softly in the middle of the table. She had mysteriously gained a black leather trench coat resembling Neo's of the Matrix. (a/n: Don't ask, it's the only way I can describe her coat… shut up!! XP) Her arms were crossed against her chest and her hair blew dramatically in the wind.

She raised her hand into the air to cease their mutters. As the silence began to still around them, she began to speak.

" The men have fleed like cowards. Little do they know, that we, the She Women of Mutants actually enjoy a good hunt!!"

All the women cheered violently around them.

" Ah say now, Ya must capture all the males by any means necessary."

Rogue leaned in on the frightened Pietro and John.

" And ah mean by **ANY** means necessary."

Pietro and John's eyes widened and they began to quiver out of fear. They knew what she was planning for them to do.

Lance glanced around frantically. He had no idea how he was going to make it past the girls. They could get quite aggressive when provoked.

He turned a corner, peeking around the edges in case he would happen to see one of them patrolling. He saw none.

Sighing in relief, he relaxed himself and casually began to walk down the street.

" Heh, I knew it. . . . I'm too sneaky for them… " he chuckled to himself.

He smiled to himself and continued down the street. That was until he felt a breeze of wind whipping across his face. Freezing up, he turned his head slowly.

" Hey-there-Lance."

Lance nearly collapsed out of relief.

" Oh it's just you speedy."

Pietro shrugged nonchalantly. Both of them continued to trounce down the narrow street.

" Pietro?"

The silver haired teenager glanced over at Lance.

" What?"

" How did you escape from the girls?"

Pietro's face suddenly distorted into the most twisted, maniacal grin ever seen.

" Who said I escaped?"

Suddenly Pietro's form shifted. Lance backed away slowly, his heart thumping in his chest.

" No, no that's impossible it can't be…"

Before him stood, a tall womanly figure, her crimson red hair fell short of her shoulders, contrasting with her dark blue skin. The moonlight reflected off her demonic golden eyes as she edged slowly over to him.

" Oh it is Lance. . . "

Lunging forward, Mystique performed a perfect round house kick to Lance's head. As his body fell limply to the floor, Raven Darkholme reached into her pocket. (a/n: yes she is wearing clothes for a change)

" Part one of Drag Queen Capture is now under wraps." she hissed into her intercom.

A small amount of static followed before a voice answered.

" Good Job Agent, ya may return to base now with your item."

" Very Well Rogue, over and out."

Piotr walked around slowly, his huge build making it difficult for him to skulk. He had to figure out a way to escape the evil grasp of the female mutants.

He ran straight into a small figure, glancing around he saw the person slumped over. Cautiously he leaned forward.

The person moaned lightly and pulled itself to its feet.

" Piotr?"

Piotr started at the voice.

" Jamie?"

The big brown eyed child grinned at him.

" Yup!!"

Piotr backed away from him slowly, his fists raised.

" Prove that you're Jamie. . . "

Jamie shrugged slightly and closed his eyes in concentration. Within seconds there were eight of him standing in front of Piotr.

" Is this good enough?"

Piotr nodded and watched as the Jamie's slowly began to disappear.

" So what's going on here? I just saw Remy and the others running by here all frantic like."

Piotr gestured for them to begin walking.

" The girls, they want to do demeaning things to us…"

Jamie glanced up innocently at Piotr.

" What do you mean? "

Piotr shuddered.

" Dress us up in drag outfits."

Jamie stared blankly at Piotr for a moment, then burst out into hysterical laughter. It was amazing how loud he was able to project his voice for being so young and small.

Piotr jumped and clamped his hand over Jamie's mouth while glancing around frantically.

" Stop that."

Jamie blinked up at him, sending him his trade mark puppy dog eyes.

" Sorry about that.."

Piotr nodded at him, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay mad at such a cute kid for so long.

" It's alright."

Jamie smiled at him, his chocolate brown eyes glistening in the moonlight.

" Oh and uh… Piotr?"

Piotr stared at him.

" What?"

" Sorry about this too."

Piotr's eyes widened and before he could move, he found himself getting smacked up side the head, a huge clattering of metal following close after. As he began to fall unconscious the last thing Piotr saw was a grinning Jamie standing over him, while another was waving at him.

" Nighty Night. . . Don't let the bed bugs bite!!.. . " he sang out giddily.

Piotr's head thumped upon the ground.

Jamie whipped out his communicator.

" Part two of Drag Queen capture is now under wraps."

A small amount of static passed before anyone spoke.

" Fantastic Job J-Man.. . P-Girl will be down there shortly to retrieve the body."

" Great, what do you wish for me to do now?"

" Assist the Scarlet Witch, The Speedster, The Australian Flame Starter, and Boom Boom in the encapsulation of the Cajun Lover Boy and we shall be all set for Operation: Dennis Rodman Makeover."

" Yes Ma'am.."

****

Yeah I know, ain't I just the meanest little person in the world? Anyways, how do you want our little Cajun wonder to get captured? I was thinking of throwing a hefty bag over his head and dragging him away in a limo and dumping him off at the brotherhood were Rogue will sit regally on her throne and unwittingly begin to plot the most sinister and adorable strategy to dress the boys in. Then after they are in their garments of skirts and such. . . Push them into a gay bar and watch the fun explode.

What about you? Do you have any thoughts? I also took into idea about the whole dressing Pietro into a Cher outfit.

Review for me!! REVIEW!!!

RoguesHeart


End file.
